


Dog Watching

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Kemonomimi, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Maki heads over to Honoka's house to help her with her homework. Upon walking into Honoka's room, she finds that her girlfriend hasn't exactly been getting a head start on it.





	Dog Watching

"Good evening, Mrs. Kousaka." Maki bowed to Honoka's mother before stepping inside the house, taking off her shoes as the door was closed behind her. "Is Honoka upstairs?" She'd promised Honoka that she'd come over and help her with homework, but she'd been held up by her parents longer than she'd intended. Hopefully her delay hadn't caused Honoka to give up on her studies and start messing around instead. When she was distracted like that, it was often hard to corral her back in.

"Yes. She should still be in her room." Giving her thanks to Mrs. Kousaka, Maki headed up the stairs and towards Honoka's room. She actually liked coming to Honoka's house. Though they mostly spent time together at school or in her own house, there was something quaint about the Kousaka residence. It wasn't nearly as big as her own house, so there was a familial closeness that she could feel within the walls. She sometimes felt a little jealous of it, as her own family wasn't as close as Honoka's. Also, the house tended to smell like the manjuu they sold, and she couldn't help but get hungry anytime she came over. She was surprised Honoka and Yukiho were as fit as they were with such temptations right at their fingertips.

Opening the door to Honoka's room, she was greeted with a strange scene. Honoka was on her bed with her back to the door. She seemed to be moving her arm, though Maki couldn't tell what exactly she was doing. Though she wanted to believe that Honoka was doing her homework, she had a feeling that wasn't the case. Her position didn't seem conducive for properly writing things down anyway. It didn't even sound like she was concentrating on something like that. Her ears twitched at a particular sound coming from Honoka. Was she... panting?

"Honoka?"

"Aah!" Honoka yelped loudly, immediately slamming her hands into her lap. She let out a whimper, shaking her head hard before finally looking over her shoulder to make eye contact with Maki. "H-Hey Maki! What's shakin', bacon?" She seemed to be trying to act normal, but there was something weird about her right then. Her eyes were wide and there was a noticeable blush on her face. Was she... embarrassed? Why would she be embarrassed, though? Was she trying to hide something?

"Uh, are you okay?" She stepped into the room and closed the door. The moment she started walking over towards the bed, Honoka grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her waist. Frowning, Maki was definitely feeling that Honoka was hiding something now, but what? Whatever it was, it was embarrassing her, and Honoka didn't get embarrassed easily. She came to the side of the bed and stood there, looking down at Honoka with her arms crossed.

"Yup! Absolutely!" Honoka smiled brightly, obviously trying to quell Maki's curiosity. It wasn't successful. You know what they say about cats and curiosity. She reached down and grabbed at the covers, which immediately freaked Honoka out. "Aah! Maki, wait!" She held onto the covers for dear life, trying to keep them where they were. It ended up like a game of tug-of-war, with Maki trying to pull the covers off and Honoka trying to keep them on. In the end, Maki came out on top, pulling the covers back so hard she nearly fell over. Now they were hanging halfway off the bed, revealing all to Maki's rapidly-widening eyes.

"Oh." She now understood why Honoka had been blushing. Though there was a white rag carelessly resting on her lap, that was all there was down there. Glancing to her left, she could see Honoka's shorts and briefs around her ankles, which meant that the rag was now all that was covering her cock from view. It may have been covered, but it was making its presence known by throbbing up and down, which moved the rag along with it. Gulping, Maki made herself look back at Honoka's face, forcing a stern tone to her voice. "You were... playing with yourself while I was coming over?"

"Uh, kinda?" She laughed awkwardly, her ears folding down flat on her head. Her tail wasn't even wagging, a sure sign that she was being properly chastised. "Y-You were late, and I didn't know when you'd show up..." She smiled sheepishly, reaching down to grab her underwear. "Besides, it's not like you ever want to have sex when there's homework to be done."

"Don't blame me for your shamelessness!" Maki huffed and blushed a deeper shade of red, trying to keep her eyes focused anywhere else. Unfortunately, they kept darting back between Honoka's legs, where only a simple rag was covering what was rightfully hers- Wait, what was she saying? Gods, that was just as shameless as what Honoka was doing! This was all Honoka's fault. If she'd been able to keep it in her pants for one night, they'd be doing homework right now instead of dealing with this embarrassment. How was she even going to be able to concentrate on helping her now? Pursing her lips, she bent over and slapped Honoka's hands, making her let go of her underwear.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She left her briefs halfway up her legs, wondering what Maki was up to. First she was acting all annoyed that she was jerking off, but she didn't want her to put her clothes back on? Sometimes she just didn't understand Maki. She also didn't understand why Maki was walking over to the door without answering her. Her eyes focused on Maki's long, soft tail whisking back and forth as she walked away. Honoka wondered if she was about to just up and leave without a word, but that turned out to not be the case. Instead, she locked the door and came right back, her expression unreadable. Well, this was weird...

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Yes, she'd heard that once or fifty times. Maki shook her head crossly, climbing onto the bed behind Honoka. She tried to look over her shoulder, but was immediately chastised for it. "Don't look at me. I'm still annoyed with you." Oookay... "How are you supposed to concentrate on your homework if you're so... you know..." She grumbled, laying her arm over Honoka's shoulder to point between her legs. "... like that?" That was... a fair point, but she hadn't expected to hear that from Maki. She wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been made to study with a raging hard-on all night as some sort of punishment for being such a pervert.

"Uh, I... don't know. I'm sorry?" Maki wasn't truly frustrated with Honoka. Annoyed? Yes, a little, but she was actually frustrated with herself. She'd always prided herself on her composure no matter what she was faced with. Being hopelessly entranced and distracted by sex? That wasn't supposed to happen. She thought that she was better than that, but she wasn't. At least, not since she'd started dating Honoka. As their relationship had grown, and inevitably led to intimacy, she found it harder to control her internal desires. It hadn't been so bad at first, since they didn't have sex all that often. After giving Honoka that tailjob, however, she'd started to feel more... frisky. Again, this was all Honoka's fault.

"Let's just... deal with this, okay? Then we can get your homework done." She slunk down and rested her chin on Honoka's left shoulder, looking down at her lap. Truthfully, she was kind of curious about how Honoka played with herself. She'd never watched her masturbate before, and her embarrassment kept her from looking that kind of thing up online. While she didn't know exactly how often Honoka did this, she knew it wasn't a rare occurrence. If it was such a normal part of Honoka's life, and Maki was also a normal part of her life, maybe they could both 'collide' in a way. "Well? Are you going to masturbate or what?"

"What? Uh..." Honoka felt her cheeks burning as she looked at Maki. She wasn't looking at her, though, but at her lap instead. Gulping, she reached down and pulled the rag off of her cock, revealing it in its entirety to Maki. For someone who had been super excited to be jerked off by her girlfriend's tail, something as simple as masturbation was getting her all embarrassed. It wasn't the act itself, though, but the fact that Maki was going to watch her do it. She'd never done this kind of thing with an audience. It felt weird, like she was going to be judged on how she did. Was there even a wrong way of jerking off?

Maybe she should just do it, though. After all, Maki had obliged her with the whole tailjob deal. Wasn't it fair that she fulfill a request in turn? She seemed interested in watching, so maybe she was just curious about how it all worked. Besides, she wasn't going to be judged in bed by her own girlfriend. Probably. Okay, yeah, she could do this. For Maki. Wrapping the rag around her cock, she began stroking herself again.

Leaning against Honoka's back, Maki remained silent as she watched Honoka work herself over. She figured that Honoka was using the rag so she didn't cum everywhere, which was rather smart. Sometimes it was like a garden hose on full blast down there. Biting her lower lip, she focused on Honoka's movements, admiring the way her hand moved up and down. It was a lot more fluid and focused than most of her actions. She wished that the rag wasn't in the way, though. While it was obviously important to keep any mess to a minimum, it was covering something that she really wanted to see right now...

"Remove the rag, Honoka." She tilted her head to whisper into Honoka's ear, feeling the shiver that ran down her spine. Smiling to herself, she kept her eyes on Honoka's lap. "I want to see what you're doing..." She was surprised by how bold she was being, but she didn't have to time to question herself or be embarrassed. There was something she wanted, and by the Gods she was going to get it.

"Okay..." Honoka set the rag down next to her and grabbed her cock again. She moaned as she resumed stroked herself, keeping her hand motions slow. As much as she wanted to give in and stroke herself rapid-fire, she didn't want to blow her load too quickly. Even if she didn't really think Maki would judge her for that, she still felt a little self-conscious with her watching. She wanted to make this worthwhile if Maki really wanted to watch, so she stroked herself slow, moaning and tensing up whenever she'd rub her thumb over her sensitive tip.

"Good girl..." Maki panted quietly in Honoka's ear, feeling herself starting to get a bit damp between her legs. She was completely captivated by Honoka's actions, unable to keep her eyes off her cock. It was throbbing in her hand, reacting positively to her touch. This wasn't anything special to Honoka, but it was a new experience for Maki. She hadn't stroked Honoka like that before, except for the one time with her tail. Though she'd also gone down on her a couple times, she didn't actually get to see what was going on from down there. With where she was sitting, she was getting a new view of the proceedings, and it was arousing. Gods, she was getting turned on watching her girlfriend masturbate... She'd never thought she'd heard a sentence like that go through her mind.

"Ohh..." Honoka moaned louder, unable to keep herself quiet. She knew that she needed to turn down the volume a bit, since she didn't want her family hearing what was going on. Even if she was more into sex than Maki was, they both did share a desire to not have their families hear them getting busy. Those were awkward dinner conversations that were to be saved for the next test she failed, or the next time she used all the dough to try and cook the world's largest manjuu. How was she supposed to be as quiet as she needed to be when Maki was saying things like that in her ear, though? Did she even know how sexy she was being right now? She professed to being so innocent and embarrassed about things of this nature, but here she was, whispering sweet everythings in her ear and making her have to slow down even more to avoid blowing her load right away. Her tail was now wagging hard, thwapping on Maki's skirt. She was going to need that rag again, just in case...

"No!" Maki hissed crossly, slapping Honoka's hand to make her drop the rag. "I told you I wanted to see everything." She was really into it now. That rag was just going to get in the way of Honoka's cock. Her beautiful, thick cock... The desire to put her own hands on it went through her mind, but she resisted. That wasn't the point of what they were doing right now. She wanted to watch Honoka do this to herself. It was imperative that it was Honoka's hands on her own cock. She needed to be the one to stroke it up and down, shuddering every time she rubbed against her tip. Making her balls swell up with cum, just begging to be released... These thoughts were so dirty, and they were so wrong. She knew that, but she couldn't stop them from filling up her mind like one of Honoka's pent-up orgasms. It was okay though, right? This was just something that couples did together, and they were thoughts partners had about each other. It was okay... She told herself so, anyway.

"But Maki, I'm gonna cum..." Honoka whimpered like a scorned puppy, but she left the rag on the bed as demanded of her. She went back to stroking herself, but going as slow as she was was so agonizing. All she wanted to do was bust the fattest nut possible, but she wasn't about to clean all of that off her wall. This was so horrible, though. Her cock was throbbing like crazy, begging for her to stroke faster. Maybe it'd be okay... It'd be a risk, but if she really held herself back, she could go faster without going over the edge. There was no way Maki didn't know the effect she was having on her poor puppy.

"Stop." She didn't say what to stop, so Honoka just stopped doing everything outside of breathing. Her body remained still, her hand hovering in an almost-closed circle around her cock. She barely dared to move her body, except to look over her shoulder at Maki. Trying to quiet her pants, she watched as Maki pushed herself away from her back, getting off of the bed and onto the floor. "I want to see you..." She pursed her lips, a blush returning to her cheeks as she poked Honoka's balls. "You know..."

"You want me to play with my balls?" Honoka panted out, pulling her hand away from her cock and letting it lie on her thigh. She could barely keep a smile off her face when she saw Maki's face turn to the darker shades of red that were reserved for when she was extremely embarrassed.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to say it? You want me to fondle my testicles?"

"Gods, that's... that's worse." Maki groaned and smacked her forehead against Honoka's leg, slowly lifting it up so she could glare up at her girlfriend. "Just do it, alright?" Her face burned as Honoka giggled above her, but then she got back to business. Her hand slipped between her legs again, under her cock and cradling her balls. She started to play with them, resuming her moaning as she felt them up. It wasn't going to get her off like stroking herself would, but at least it would give her a moment to calm down. For whatever reason, Maki seemed to be super into this, and she was exerting her 'pillow princess' control. If they both weren't careful, she was going to make an ungodly mess that she wasn't excited about cleaning up. Maybe Maki would let her cum on her back again.

"Mmf..." Maki huffed out as she watched Honoka play with herself. She wondered if it felt good to her or not. It didn't seem to be affecting her as much as stroking her cock had. She liked watching her do it, though. There was something arousing about Honoka's hands touching every part of her privates, and she couldn't look away. Maybe it was weird to watch her partner masturbate, and maybe it was lazy or selfish to not help her get off. It wouldn't be the same if she was in between Honoka's legs, helping her climax. She wanted to watch her do everything: to see how Honoka pleasured herself when she wasn't available or in the mood. One of her hands drifted down under her skirt, lazily rubbing herself through the front of her panties.

"Maki, I know you really wanna watch, but I really wanna cum..." She hated to sound like she was trying to speed things along, but she was only getting so much pleasure from fondling her balls. Her cock was still throbbing with need, and she wanted to grab it again and stroke it. Also, though she did find it sexy that Maki liked watching her do her thing so much, she was still a bit embarrassed at being watched.

"Go ahead." She answered without even looking up at Honoka. To be fair, she may have been putting a lot on Honoka with her request. If she hadn't been jerking off when she'd walked into the room, this wouldn't be happening, but the past couldn't be changed now. Besides, this meant that she'd now get to see the final act of Honoka's self-pleasure: the climax. She'd never really gotten to see Honoka cum before: either she'd cum inside her - with a condom on, of course - or on her back. It wasn't something that she'd gotten to see, but now she had the perfect view of what was about to happen. Her fingers started to rub faster against the front of her panties, her body buzzing with a warm excitement.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Honoka reached for the rag again while stroking herself with her other hand. She was so close now, so the rag was a necessity. Just as she was about to switch hands, however, Maki intervened again. She reached over and slapped Honoka's hand away, panting out with lust clear in her voice. "Don't hide it from me, Honoka. I want to see it... I want to see you cum for me. Let me see it all..." Her voice came out in a deep purr, and it was the sexiest sound Honoka had ever heard before.

"F-Fuck, Maki!" Honoka cried out as she squeezed her dick, unable to stop herself from stroking it furiously. This was bad, real bad, but the way Maki purred was good, real good. She was at a point where she couldn't stop herself: she was going to cum whether she had that rag or not. And cum she did, moving her other hand up to muffle her moans instead as her orgasm erupted from her tip.

Maki held onto Honoka's shaking leg, watching with an intense fascination. She saw Honoka's cum shoot out like a rocket, arcing through the air and hitting the wall with an impressive splat. Her following shots didn't reach the same length, each one lessening in reach. They did, however, hit the sheets, automatically making a mess of them. Maki watched the entire event, glued to it as she watched each rope of cum spurt out until there was nothing left. Honoka let go of her cock and flopped down onto her back, panting heavily.

"Wow..." She watched Honoka's cock start to soften, noting the little mess of cum on the tip. That had been an incredible experience. Now she had the sight of Honoka masturbating firmly burned into her memory. Not that she was... planning to do anything with that thought or anything... Slowly she pushed herself up, bending over to swipe the cum off the tip with her tongue. It didn't taste terrible, though it wasn't something she wanted to guzzle down all the time. The sight of it had just been tempting, that's all. Just very tempting...

"Maki..." She looked over at Honoka, who was still lying flat on her back. "I told you I needed the rag..." Maki glanced back over at the wall, then down at the sheets. Then back at the wall. Ah yes, the whole 'mess' thing.

"Uh, right, sorry." She blushed, realizing that she'd gotten out of hand. Somehow she'd allowed her inhibitions to be unchained and they were let loose on Honoka. "I'll clean it up." She stood up and grabbed the rag, cleaning up Honoka's spunk from the wall to the best of her abilities. Then she tried to clean up the sheets, feeling Honoka starting to move on her right. Everything felt so warm... She was feeling too hot, and pretty bothered by it. Gods, how could watching Honoka masturbate get her this aroused? Did that mean she was easy? No, no way. She was not easy. It was just... different. She was seeing something for the first time and it intrigued her.

Okay, it was a little more than that. It excited her. She'd been touching herself to it, for goodness sake. Maybe she was having a sexual awakening. It had been bound to happen, as much as it embarrassed her to think about it. She'd had sex with Honoka enough times that she figured she'd actually take the initiative eventually. Now that it had happened, however, she was finding out how hard it was to concentrate on anything but her feelings of arousal. Was this why Honoka found it so difficult to concentrate on schoolwork? Because she was hard all the damn time?

Once she cleaned everything up, she held the rag by a corner that wasn't now covered in cum. She quirked an eyebrow Honoka's way, who shrugged and pointed to the closet. Walking over there, Maki opened the door and dropped the rag on top of the laundry basket. Then she closed the door and pressed a hand against her heated forehead. This was a lot to take in, and her body was reacting very uncomfortably to it all. It was going to be okay, though. All she needed to do was calm her mind and body and she'd be back to normal. Then they could start doing Honoka's homework, which was the reason she'd come over in the first place. That shouldn't be too hard, right? It wasn't like Honoka was going to be in much of a mood for sex for awhile anyway. Hopefully it'd be enough time to get something done.

"Do you mind if I go get a glass of water?" She turned around and tried to small naturally at Honoka. It probably wasn't working, since she was being stared at with a look of concern. She just needed something to drink, that's all. It'd be nice to get out of the room and clear her head anyway. She'd get some water to refresh herself, catch her breath, and come back in cool, calm, and collected. Honoka nodded, so Maki went to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and slipped out into the hall.

Heading down the stairs, she felt a bit calmer with each step she took. She couldn't let her mind get twisted up just from this. Sure, she was a bit aroused now thanks to that display, and yes, her panties were pretty damn wet. She could get through this, though. Honoka's homework needed to be worked on, so she'd have to put her own needs to the side for tonight. It wasn't like she needed to get off anyway. She was not a slave to her sexual desires. What she needed was a cool glass of water, and she'd be alright. Besides, Honoka had already cum, so she was likely done for the night. It was about time to get down to business... and not in a sexual manner.

She hit the last step, then made her way into the kitchen. They may have spent most of their time in her own house, but she was familiar enough with Honoka's place to know where the glasses were. She opened up a cabinet and grabbed a clean glass, taking it to the refrigerator and filling the glass a quarter of the way up with water. Taking a gulp of her drink, she sighed happily as the water went down her throat. She drank the rest of it in one final gulp, wanting to leave the glass in the sink instead of bringing it back upstairs.

"Wow, really?" Maki nearly spat the water right back out. She whirled around, eyes widening as she saw Yukiho standing in the kitchen entrance. She had a hand on her hip, and she was looking at Maki with a slight grin on her face. "You and Honoka? Really? I never expected you'd do that kind of stuff with her."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." No matter what she said, her blush gave it away. Yukiho's grin widened, and Maki blushed deeper. She started to twirl a strand of hair around her finger: a nervous tic she hadn't been able to stop herself from doing. "I'm just helping her with her homework. Why wouldn't I help a friend with their homework?"

"Uh, because you always say that she should do her homework herself? At least, that's what Honoka told me before." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Not that I blame you, of course. My sister can be pretty dumb."

"She's not-" Maki stopped herself, frowning as she kept twirling her hair around her finger. "She's... really nice." Considering the grin that was returning to Yukiho's face, that was a pretty lame recovery on her part. "Okay, well, so what if Honoka is sometimes dumb? That doesn't mean I don't like her."

"I think it's a bit more than just liking her." She sniffed the air, leaning against the wall with a look that just screamed 'I know what you two are up to', and Maki didn't like it one bit. "I can smell your arousal from here."

"Wh-What?!" Maki nearly dropped the glass in shock. Her face was positively burning as she found herself unable to look Yukiho in the eye anymore. "That is not true! I don't understand you at all!" Despite that, her eyes quickly glanced down to her skirt. She couldn't believe her arousal was so obvious that the other people in the house could notice. Stupid dogs and their excellent sense of smell. Her finger was twirling fast enough that she was liable to get it stuck in her hair.

"C'mon Maki, the Kousaka nose never lies." She tapped her nose for emphasis, pushing off the wall and sauntering over towards Maki. "Hey, I'm not judging... Okay, maybe I am. I just never thought she'd be your type." She tapped her chin in thought, having closed the gap between herself and the blushing tomato formerly known as Maki. "Oh, I know! You're a morosexual, aren't you?"

"I have to get back to Honoka!" Maki stammered out, her mind starting to melt into a pool of shaken nerves. "For homework! I'm helping her with her homework!" She put the glass down on the counter and darted past Yukiho, hissing in embarrassment as she hit the stairs and left the kitchen from behind. "C'mon Maki, focus!" She slapped her reddened cheeks, the sound of her feet hitting the stairs becoming way too loud in her ears. For however embarrassed she'd been in Honoka's room, it was nothing compared to her embarrassment now. Since when did Yukiho become so sexually knowledgeable anyway?

She came back into Honoka's room and shut the door, making sure to lock it again. The slowly returning calmness that she'd felt heading down the stairs had vanished without a trace after her conversation with Yukiho in the kitchen. If anything, her focus on her own arousal was worse. She could feel her panties clinging to her crotch now, sticking to her skin and giving her a constant reminder that she was unbelievably turned on. Concentrating on helping Honoka with her homework seemed nearly impossible now... but she had to do it. She couldn't let this beat her. She was strong, she was calm, she was horny- err, not... not that...

"Hey Maki, are you okay?" Honoka had noticed that Maki seemed really quiet, and definitely more red than she had been before. Had something embarrassed her while she'd been down in the kitchen? Whatever it was, Maki wasn't going to give it away. She just nodded stiffly and came back to stand in front of her. "Okay, well, can I ask you something else, then?"

"Go ahead. It's not like you wouldn't ask it if I said no anyway." Okay, rude, but accurate.

"Well, since you just watched me get off and all, I was wondering if I could..." She bit down on her lip, blushing a bit as she tried to make herself ask what she wanted to ask. This needed to sound as casual and natural as possible. "Could I watch you get yourself off?"

"Pardon?" Maki took a deep breath and stepped away from Honoka, which wasn't nearly as natural as she'd hoped. She walked over to the window, peeking through the curtains so that Honoka couldn't see how red her face was. Of course, the time for modesty had long since passed. Besides the whole 'watching her girlfriend masturbate' deal, Honoka had already seen her face in varying shades of red all night. She just wanted to save face, even if it was for her own benefit.

"C'mon, I let you watch me." Turning away from Honoka ended up becoming a detriment, which she didn't realize until she felt a warm body pressing against her back. She quietly hissed as she felt Honoka's arms wrap around her waist, her tongue slowly, languidly moving up, then down her left ear. Ugh, that weakness of hers was so easily exploited... "You know, I was embarrassed to have you watch me at first. I was worried you'd judge me or something."

"I wasn't going to judge you." Maki shuddered, letting a quiet mew slip out when Honoka bit gently on her ear. She hadn't been doing a good job of putting her mind back on track in the first place, but this was just making her very aware of how wet her panties had been. They weren't getting any drier with the way Honoka was teasing her. "I just - mmf - wanted to watch."

"Well, I want to watch too." She knew how her actions were affecting Maki. Feeling bold, she slipped a hand beneath Maki's skirt and pushed two fingers against the front of her panties, her eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, you're soaked!" She would've had a bit of a bruised ego if she hadn't turned Maki on at all after jerking off for her like that, but this was beyond what she could've imagined.

"Sh-Shut up!" Maki's body seemed to be working against her now. Her butt was pushing backwards against Honoka's crotch, while her tail had slipped under Honoka's shirt and was brushing across her stomach. She heard Honoka yip behind her, and she could imagine in her mind Honoka's tail wagging like mad. This was embarrassing, though! Yes, she'd watched Honoka do the same thing, but Honoka was a shameless, frequent masturbator. Probably. She didn't do this often, though. Hardly at all. "I don't, uh, finger myself that often, you know..."

"That makes it special." Honoka smiled, rubbing her fingers against Maki's crotch. When she heard Maki moan, she knew that she had her. "Can I watch you, baby?" She whispered as sweet as she could in Maki's ear, nibbling on it. Maki's tail was whipping about against her stomach, almost making her giggle from the tickling sensations. Her tail fur was so nice and soft. Made her wish it was wrapped around her cock again.

"Fine, fine, you can." She exhaled deeply when Honoka pulled away from her. Though she was embarrassed, she couldn't back out now. What had she gotten herself into? Shaking her head slightly, she went over to Honoka's bed and stood in front of it, staring at the wall and trying to psyche herself up. All she had to do was get undressed and play with herself. She just needed to pretend Honoka wasn't even there. Honoka had been able to do it while she was watching, after all. She could do it too. It would make them equal.

She pulled down her skirt, with her panties quickly following. Honoka noted the cotton whites for a second, figuring that Maki probably wasn't expecting to have something like this happen when she came over. She'd actually started to notice lately that the color and style of underwear Maki was wearing told her something about the kind of mood she was in. For someone who didn't like to talk about sex stuff out loud, her panties tended to speak louder than her words. She hadn't noticed it at first, but when she finally did, she was able to think back on it and kind of figure out what it all meant. It wasn't something she'd take to the scientific community as definitive proof or anything, but she at least felt confident in knowing that Maki's regular white panties meant she wasn't feeling too frisky. Or rather, she wasn't feeling too frisky when she put them on. Things change, you know?

Maki had a nice body. That went without saying, but Honoka liked to say it anyway. She wasn't thick and voluptuous like Nozomi, but she definitely looked like a model. The way she looked so effortlessly beautiful was almost unbelievable, and that was with her clothes on. When she took them off, Honoka was liable to lose her damn mind. It was difficult to not just jump Maki's bones with her bone, but she had to resist. Even if Maki's butt was so cute and humpable, she wanted to see Maki finger herself. Fair's fair. The temptation was ridiculous, though.

With an unintentional wiggle of her butt, Maki turned around and sat down on the bed, spreading her legs wide. She tried to pretend she was the only one in the room, but it was hard to do that when she could see Honoka's wide, beautiful blue eyes in the bottom of her vision. It made her nervous, which made her wonder if this was how Honoka felt when the roles were reversed mere minutes ago. If that was the case, then this was only fair. That didn't mean she had to like it, though.

On her knees, Honoka scooted to the side of the bed, hovering over Maki's leg to get a close-up of the action. She could see Maki's hand shake slightly, hovering between her legs. She was probably nervous, which was understandable. She'd felt the same way. To try and calm Maki down, she peppered her leg with kisses, glancing up at her with a playful stare. She smiled against Maki's skin when she heard her laugh, her partner rolling her eyes affectionately.

Okay, she could do this. She could do this... Taking a steadying breath, Maki moved her hand down to her slit, rubbing up and down on it with two of her fingers. She let out a quiet gasp when, due to her already-soaked entrance, her fingers slipped inside her. With them now inside, she changed directions, moving her fingers in and out instead of up and down. She huffed softly, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to focus on anything in particular. All she had to pay attention to now was her own breathing, her fingers moving inside of her, and the sound of Honoka sitting next to her.

Even in darkness, she found it hard to not concentrate on Honoka. She could hear her breathing right next to her, quiet but noticeable to her sharp ears. Her tail was wagging behind her, whapping against the mattress in a show of excitement. She wondered what kind of expression Honoka was making, but she'd lose focus if she opened her eyes to check.

Her fingers started to move a touch faster, sliding in and out of her easily as they became coated in her juices. She planted her free hand behind her, pressing it against the bedspread. While her fingers moved in a rhythmic manner, she wondered if her slowly fingering herself was all that interesting to Honoka. She couldn't imagine it was very riveting, and for a moment she considered going faster just for some facsimile of a show. Then she remembered that Honoka had wanted to see her masturbate exactly as she would if she was by herself. If that was what she wanted, then she should be prepared for a potential lull.

So she kept fingering herself at her own pace, allowing the pleasure to build up and wash over her with waves of good sensations. She allowed a quiet moan to pass her lips, more for Honoka's benefit than her own. Yes, she'd said Honoka needed to be prepared for a lull, but at least she could give her something better. Not that she was filling the room with loud, lust-laden moans or anything. The few times that she'd fingered herself, she'd been rather quiet. Mostly to keep her parents from hearing her, but also because she was just a quiet person by nature.

Curiosity over what Honoka was feeling overtook her, forcing her eyes open and down towards her puppy. Honoka's eyes were staring directly between her legs, watching her fingers move with rapt attention. Her tail was still wagging behind her, and one of her hands was rubbing her crotch. Didn't she ever get tired out? Well, at least it looked like she was enjoying herself. This was a special moment to her, apparently.

Eventually her fingers sped up to the point where she was pumping them in and out of her pussy. Her eyes were closed again, allowing her to fall back into all the sounds in the room. She moved one of her fingers to her clit, her feet kicking back against the bed as she started to rub it. Gasping, she rubbed it faster, feeling electric shocks being sent through her system. It felt much better than she'd ever given it credit for out loud. Saying that she enjoyed these kinds of things was mortifying, but dammit if she didn't want it more than she could ever admit.

Her tail whisked around the sheets behind her, her breathing becoming a bit more labored. She only needed a little more stimulus to get her to the end, and she rubbed her clit rapidly to reach it. Her body shuddered, twitched, and then she came all over her fingers. Without meaning to, she moaned out Honoka's name, pushing her feet down hard against the floor. Her juices were already dripping down her fingers, falling in droplets to the floor before she could try and catch them with her hand.

When she finished, she found herself in a position that Honoka had been in not too long ago: lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. All the other sounds of the room took a backseat to her pounding heartbeat. She put a hand on her chest, letting it rise and fall with her breathing. Every time she said that orgasms weren't that great or important, she'd eventually cum hard and prove herself a liar. Maybe she just needed to admit she liked sex and stop being so prudish about it.

"Sorry about the mess... again." Maki slowly sat up, lifting her hand up to look at her wet fingers. She frowned slightly, realizing she was going to have to get up and go clean them off in the bathroom. "Do you need me to go get the rag again?"

"Nah, it's cool." Honoka put her hand down on the ground and rubbed the spot where Maki's juices had been dripping. Maki just stared at her in disbelief. Was that really all she was going to do? "There we go!" Shaking her head, Maki didn't even bother saying what she wanted to say about that 'clean-up job'. Instead, she stuck out her hand, the juices glistening in the light.

"I at least have to go clean this off."

"Again, it's cool." Honoka grabbed Maki's wrist and pulled her hand closer. One after another, she put each of Maki's fingers into her mouth and cleaned them, sucking and licking at them. Maki's eyes widened, her cheeks burning as she watched Honoka suck on her fingers. This was so weird... When Honoka had finished, she automatically pulled her hand back to her chest, blushing up a storm. "See? There ya go!"

"You are such a dog sometimes." Maki shook her head crossly, drying her hand on Honoka's sheets.

"Did the tail give it away?" She smiled as Maki stuck her tongue out at her. Putting her chin on Maki's leg, she looked up at her and blew her a kiss. "Thanks, Maki. I'm glad you let me watch you play with yourself."

"Don't mention it." Maki kept blushing, glancing away from Honoka. "Seriously, don't." Honoka laughed, patting Maki on the thigh before standing back up. "Alright, now that we're done with that, let's get started on your homework." She stood up as well, bending over to grab her panties and skirt to pull them back on.

"Wait, what? You serious?" Honoka's jaw dropped. After watching each other get themselves off, the last thing on her mind was the homework that Maki had come over to help her with.

"That's why I came over in the first place." She reached behind herself to adjust her tail, slipping it through a small hole in the back of her skirt before adjusting the entire thing. "Before you found yourself incapable of keeping your hands off your cock for ten minutes." She patted her skirt down, standing with her back straight and a placid smile on her face. "Well, shall we?"

"Eheheh..." Honoka groaned, letting herself fall face first onto her bed. She mumbled against the covers, "Wanna watch me jerk off again?"

"Nice try, Honoka."


End file.
